


Here comes Karma (vid)

by blithesea



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Gen, Heist, artificial limb, partial amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithesea/pseuds/blithesea
Summary: Karma, be a lady tonight.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Here comes Karma (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesterladyvids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterladyvids/gifts).



> The warning for violence is for Channing Tatum having a bar fight. Nothing too dramatic, just thought I'd put it up there.

Music: Here Comes Karma (E^ST)  
Lyrics: https://genius.com/E-st-here-comes-karma-lyrics  
Length: 2:15

password: karma19

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand kisses to my boo for excellent song suggestions. <3


End file.
